


Truce

by Disco_Wing



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Based on a Twenty One Pilots Song, Depression, Flash - Freeform, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nightwing - Freeform, Self-Harm, Suicide, Truce, youngjustice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 20:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disco_Wing/pseuds/Disco_Wing
Summary: The sun will rise and we will try againComplete





	Truce

_Now the night is coming to an end_

The wind rolled softly across the rooftop, sending a cold shock throughout his body. The moon was strangely beautiful tonight, with its glow illuminating the soft features of his face. It was early enough in the morning that Dick could see the hint of orange just beginning to cast itself across the sky. The moon persisted, however, just like his thoughts. They'd gotten the better of him tonight, and the new lines on his skin were a burning reminder of how close he'd come. How dangerously close.

Dick sat on the edge of the roof, the same place he sat every night, and let his feet sway in a slow rhythm. He hated this. Hated what he constantly did to himself. The constant lies he told himself. It would be better tomorrow. Dick wouldn't hurt himself tomorrow.

Would he?

_The Sun will rise and we will try again_

But he did, and tomorrow for sure, it would be different. He promised. Dick would stay strong because if he didn't, then who would? If he didn't win, then who would save everyone? Who would help them? Dick had to win.

His phone vibrated in his pocket, the same time it did every night. By now, it was all routine. Dick would be on the rooftop, his phone would ring, and predictably, he'd ignore it. It was all part of the routine.

_Stay alive, stay alive for me_

_You will die, but now your life is free_

_Take pride in what is sure to die_

Wally's phone rang until it hit voicemail. Like usual. The same time every night. But for some reason, tonight, when the phone buzzed out, it left a heavy pit in his stomach.

He called back again, listening as it went straight to voicemail, and left a message. Breaking the routine.

"Hey, just checking in. I got a funny feeling and wanted to make sure you were okay." He paused, licking his lips as he tried to come up with something else to say. "You know, Dick, I want you to know how proud I am of you. I know it's random, but I wanted to make sure you knew." This was a good start, he thought to himself.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone that can handle the kinds of things you throw at yourself daily. You're strong, Dick, and I know you can make it through whatever this is." He hesitated. Would that be enough? Had he said enough to get through to him?

"Dick, I want to see you tomorrow, please."

_I will fear the night again_

_I hope I'm not my only friend_

He was on the rooftop earlier than normal tonight. Everything went so horribly wrong today. His plan had gone so horribly wrong. Wally had died, vanished. His best friend was dead, his rock, the thing that kept him sane in this world, was gone. And what hurt Dick the most was that the last conversation they had was an argument.

So Dick was on the rooftop earlier than normal, waiting for his phone to ring. But he knew it wouldn't.

Since the routine had already been broken, Dick decided it was his turn to take out the phone and call for once. His fingers burned as he typed in the number. Why was he doing this to himself?

Patiently he waited, already knowing the phone wouldn't connect. Nobody was ever going to answer it again, and it was his fault.

This was how Wally felt night after night, he realized. Always hitting voicemail, knowing Dick wouldn't answer. But now Wally was dead, and Dick finally knew what it felt like.

Every time he didn't answer, to Wally, it had felt like Dick was already dead.

And it hurt.

"I want to see you tomorrow."

_Stay alive, stay alive for me_

Dick was finally on his own. He'd said his goodbyes to everyone. All of them missing the sense of finality hidden in his voice.

The rooftop was colder than usual tonight, and the moon wasn't as beautiful. Just an ugly gray. Mocking him. He was a mess. Dick's hair was ratty and his eyes carried deep bags beneath them. It was a miracle no one had figured out his plans for tonight.

He was going to see Wally again, and nothing was going to stop him.

Dick sat on the edge and waited for his phone to vibrate. Just like the routine called for.

This city would be fine, he thought, Batman could handle it. Just like he did before Dick came around. He wasn't needed anymore.

He had never been needed.

_You will die, but now your life is free_

_Take pride in what is sure to die_

The moon was an ugly gray and illuminated his features harshly under the dark sky. The wind ruffled his hair and patted softly against his face, doing its best to rouse its companion.

His phone never rang, not once, and as the soft oranges fought their way through the black sky, bringing the early morning with it, a sense of peace remained on the rooftop. A somber wind, however, this one much different in comparison to the one earlier that night, tumbled down the building, desperate.

It was then, just as the wind started to fade and the sun began to rise, reaching its peak, that his phone rang. But, as the routine required, Dick didn't answer it.

"I want to see you tomorrow."

* * *

**Just a short little fic that popped into my head. Not the best but, eh.**

**Til next time,**

**Rachel**


End file.
